The Spawn of my Mind
by Zandermon
Summary: A string of one shots/Prolouge chapters that come to my mind, gather your guns people these little buggers are the reasons you have to wait so long for the Hazard searies
1. Minato the Kyuubi

**Zandermon: Please read this, it is NOT a new story… well, it kinda is, nor is it reall an actual story challenge... although at the same time it is too. basicaly i have too many storys in my head for my story`s to work, so i start writing them but leave them due to my dedication to guardian, therefore, you can consider this a string of oneshots that you can continue for me. there is a list of things i would like to see at the bottom.

* * *

Summary/**

**The Kyuubi Loved humans, and took a human form. He was trained in Jutsu by Jiraiya the Sannin. On the day His son was born, his brother Moro attacked, wanting to claim the title Kyuubi. After defeating his brother he returned to the Demon realm with his new family. 14 years later Naruto shows up at an exam with his teammates from "Harugakure"**

* * *

Humans had always fascinated him, despite being the ruler of Demons and supposedly the more bloodthirsty of beings one thing that had remained the same since childhood had been his love of the creatures. they were capable of so much, they could be as loving and caring with their family as any Demon`s, but they were prejudiced, for example, a human thinks "A Demon cannot love, they are monsters" they are so wrong.

In fact that was the other side of humans, one who succumbed to his or her dark side could be worse then the most terrible of Demons, no Demon would rape or beat it`s child. Despite all their flaws they could always bounce back and advance with their genius, they were nowhere near as powerful as Demons, of angels for that matter, but they were fantastic.

Not every Demon shared this view, his younger brother despised humans, an eight tailed fox with black markings, Moro Namikaze was the kind of Demon that gave Demons a bad name… but at least he was not _The_ Demon…

No, the Demon who had started their terrible reputation was actually their forefather. Millennia ago that Demon, a ten tailed beast of astounding power, had ruled the earth with an iron fist. Back then there were only a few minor Demon clans, even the powerful ones such as vampires, lycen, and Ghouls had been powerless against it and humans had been devoured like so many sticks of pockey.

Thankfully not just for the human race but for those of Demons, the legendary sage of six paths had seeled the Demon within himself, and upon his death split the creature into the nine great Bijuu, the first of the nine clans.

They had mated with other Demons and within a few generations the nine main Demon clans. Kitsune. Orochi. Gryphon. Ferret. Inu. Ookami. Turtle. Neko, and Tanuki had established themselves in the Demon realm.

The first born children of each of the Bijuu soon came level too an exceeded their parents power and eventually took their parents positions upon their death. Eventually the Bijuu were seen as not just the leaders of Demon clans but the high council of the Demon realm with each new Kyuubi reigning over them all as the ruler of hell.

He was twenty second Kyuubi in that line he had lived for only a century and had been the youngest Kyuubi to take the position in their entire history, and the first to take only one mate.

The kitsune being the prominent clan they were each heir to the position of Kyuubi was expected to take multiple mates to ensure that their clan was not just strong but numerous. However, Minato had grown up with his mate, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, he had known her since childhood and had spent most of his time with her, and he had not loved anyone else.

Nobody truly approved of her.

All would say they did, minato had done a good job as Kyuubi, he had been fair and was one of the more powerful ninetailes to have emerged from the line so none would dare insult his mate especially as the reason they hated her was his reason for loving her.

Kushina was half human.

A human male, Takuya Uzumaki, had loved Kushina`s mother dearly, but like most Demon – Human relationships, it ended badly. She had been immortal, and he of course, was not. But Kushina and her mother both found solace in the fact that he had lived to proudly walk his daughter down the isle to marry the Kyuubi.

But just like humans, Demons could be prejudiced to.

Moro had been sickened that his brother had married a being with even a quart of human blood in their veins; his prejudice had led to the mother of civil wars. Most Demons had sided with Moro, believing him to be right, thankfully for the future of mankind Minato had dominated the battle, the most powerful of the Demons, The Hachibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Sanbi, shichibi and Niibi, along with their most trusted warriors and two hundred kitsune from six to eight tails had sided with him and quality had overcome quantity.

At least at first.

In his madness and rage Moro lied to a human, Madara Uchiha, convincing him that he would become an all powerful Demon if he lent his strength, and made him hypnotise and control the best of Minato`s allies, forcing them to attack human villages, hoping to force minato into surrender. He had not counted on humans rediscovering the method to seal Demons into human shells.

All of the Bijuu who had allied with minato fell to this fate, except sanbi, who had already sealed himself in a pocket dimension below a lake, grieving for his now extinct clan. Minato had still won the war, if only to avenge his friends, and Moro had been forced into hiding, trying to make himself believe that it was not his fault…

Not his fault that only a small hand full of the once great kitsune race remained.

Madara had also disappeared, though it was known he envied the powers of Demons especially the Bijuu, and rumours of a group named "Akatsuki" had begun to fly about the human world.

Minato knew that humans were strong for a reason, they loved, and they stuck together, he wanted desperately to show his people that; prove that they could live together. That was what brought him to this place, and made him what he was now.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, most powerful of the hidden villages for one reason.

It was a family oriented village.

Minato had taken his human form and regressed himself to his child form, taking the Konoha academy with his "Girlfriend" Kushina; He had trained in the humans ninja arts under Jiraiya of the Sannin learning many things and developing his own jutsu became a hobby.

But the most important things he had learned from Jiraiya weren't Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu. Nor was it Fuinjutsu [though that was invaluable] but it was the ways of making friends, the way to care for your people, in short, how to be human.

He had eventually trusted the Perverted Sage and grandfather figure [the Sandaime Hokage" with his true nature and form, after the initial shock they had taken it very well, and nothing changed.

Well, maybe they had a bit more respect from him now that he was Demon royalty, but he was still their friend, son, grandchild, and student, despite being hundreds of years older than them.

A year after that he had become Hokage, he had gained their trust, he was loved, he was their foundation stone, and he had tried to subtly change their views of Demons, he had planed to wait only a year more and allow them to know the truth of Demons and create the first official human/Demon alliance in the history of time… and again his accursed brother had spoiled it.

The maddened Demon had gained the ninth tail and came to wrest his power and title from him, attacking Minato`s beloved human village whose ninja futilely tried to protect their village and Kage.

In the battle Minato had rode atop his friend and ally Gamabunta, the chief of the toad clan of monsters Half-breeds of Demons and mortal animals who signed contracts with the humans. During the battle, minato was forced to kill his brother.

His plans ruined, minato spoke with the Sandaime and Jiraiya who helped him to fake the death of his human alter ego. Uzumaki Kushina the human died in the birth of their child and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, the Half-Demon, returned to the Demon realm with her powerful mate, both smiling at their blond Demon child…

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**Zandermon: Ok here`s the challenge:**

**A Demon-Naruto/Harem story [I like long chapters… /Hint Hint\\ …****]**

The Ichibi [shukaku] and Rokubi allied with Moro

Naruto Harem: Hinata Sakura Kin Tayuya Moka and Anko, maybe others [You can have as many other members to his harem as you like within reason EG: NO Tsunade, all members must be eighteen or younger: EG: Anko is eighteen: A loophole here is to change the timeline to make a character younger so all you NarutoXkurenai and NarutoXanko fans are in luck there, But absolutely NO Naruto/Tsunade OR FemSasuke!]

[There is a jutsu which uses the blood of a demon imbued with yokai that can turn a human into a demon, it is a secret jutsu used only by the Vampire clan and their branch clan, the Ghouls [who were like vampires but more animalistic] even to them is a forbidden jutsu, it led to the creation of Ghoul/Vampire/Human Hybrids called Yoma [Claymore] who ate human organs. The point of saying this is that any human character mated by Naruto would die before him so if he learned this jutsu from Moka and perfected it he could us it to turn them into half-Kitsune-Demons]

Harugakure no Sato - the village hidden in hell: A ninja village set up in the demon realm, most of it`s occupants are half-human, the rest are either the more human like demons such as vampires, Lycen, and the occasional ghoul, or random demons who don't have a problems with humans or half humans. Minato/The Kyuubi Is it`s Onikage [Demon shadow]

Naruto`s team:

Naruto: NOT AN IDIOT, SMART, TACTICAL, CUNNING! He is still a prankster due to his kitsune nature but has a darker sense of humour, he`s kinda like Christopher Eccleston `s portrayal of the 9th Doctor [But practically Evil when pissed off/angry] Dressed in a black and red colour scheme, I'll give you leeway on this but he MUST have a black trench coat and a claymore. His goal is to see humans and demons united as one race and to destroy evil in all its forms, human or demon.

Moka: Red eyes, waist length silver hair, beautiful: personality is the same as inner Moka from Rosario vampire, except a little more… Hinata/Outer Moka-ish when around Naruto: Wears a black body suit with a high neck and gloves, black boots [sleek, good looking, but ninja friendly] and a large cloak that covers her body and a hood to cover her face that she wears at all times, it is to protect her from sunlight which while it doesn't hurt her will drain two thirds of her strength:

Gin: Looks and acts the same as gin from Rosario Vampire: dressed in black pants and ninja sandals, a pair of black elbow length gloves, Muscle shirt and tribal wolf skin cloak [sorta like Sabertooth-X-men but grey/black] markings on cheeks same as Inuzuka but black and he has the same powers/abilities/weaknesses as the werewolves/Lycen in underworld. [He also has a surgically implanted chakra weapon… steal coated bones and chakra blades that come from his hands – Basically wolverine stuff]

[Naruto Has Reached Four Tails at the Chunin exams]

Story must include ALL these Jinchuuriki:

Gaara, Yugito, Fuu, [please do not kill them: Fuu is the Dark skinned green haired girl on the picture of the Jinchuuriki that is pretty easy to find, just use Google images]

The Bijuu are: 1: Tanuki: 2: Cat: 3: Turtle: 4: Wolf: 5: Dog: 6: Ferret: 7: Gryphon: 8: Snake: 9: Fox

The ten tailed beast was a black mountain lion/ chimera with one snake tail, one fox, one turtle ECT and the tenth being scorpions tail. Juubi also had two bat like wings and blood red battle armour. His human form was like Anubis from Stargate SG1.

All other Jinchuuriki not listed you can either use from cannon, create Oc`s for them, or just say that they are all dead. If you kill off an unlisted Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu are taken by Akatsuki you can either.

1 Have Naruto or other character steal a Bijuu by use of a scroll sealing jutsu and use one of these characters for new Jinchuuriki

Zabuza, Anko, Tsume Inuzuka, Jiraiya

2 Have Naruto or other character steal a Bijuu by use of a scroll sealing jutsu and send them back to demon realm and their families [not to mention jobs as Bijuu]

3 have the Bijuu die or used by Akatsuki

Akatsuki: They require a one tailed Tanuki, A two tailed Cat, a three tailed Turtle… [ECT] to reform the Juubi, It is not necessary for them to have the Title of Bijuu, But they must be descended from the original Bijuu AND have the correct amount of tails.

They need one of each of the nine main clans or the Juubi will be incomplete.

Theoretically Naruto Could be used as the necessary Nine tailed fox [if he reached the correct number of tails]

Finally: Naruto Is the First Demon since the original Nine Bijuu to have the potential to reach ten tails, you can have as many Arks in the story and as many villains as you want be it Akatsuki [Which you need to have] Orochimaru, Kabuto, Other demons that were on Moro`s side.

If you decide to write the story Pm me to let me know, Please put the prologue that I wrote as the first chapter and continue from there [and don't forget to put a little note up that says it was my idea] as many people as want to can try writing it, it would be interesting to see different versions 


	2. Hinata of the Akatsuki

**Zandermon: okay, here`s another one, I am beginning to hate my overactive imagination. I saw a fic with Naruto X Hanabi the other day, I just wondered how hinata would react…**

**

* * *

Summary/ **

* * *

"**Hanabi had everything, fathers love, mothers attention, the skills… Hanabi took everything from me, my room, my position, my home, and most importantly… Naruto… I swear to you; I will kill them both…" Naruto and Hanabi. Hinata and?**

* * *

"My sister Hanabi… she had everything… our fathers love…"

* * *

_Hiashi Hyuuga proudly by his daughter of five, the small black haired girl smiled back at him as he ruffled her hair. He surveyed the painting on the board, true it was not a masterpiece, but it was beautiful, for a child her age to have painted such a thing was remarkable._

_On the canvas was an almost perfect representation of the family garden, Hanabi had painted herself and her sister tending the flowers together; remarkable._

_Hiashi bent down and hugged his daughter tightly "I an very proud of you, Hanabi-chan…" Hanabi hugged her father back happily until something caught her eye. She grinned "Hinata-Nee-san!" the little girl waved over her fathers shoulders._

_Hinata ran, tears beginning to well `He never even looked at my pictures…`_

_Hiashi turned around, an hand still on Hanabi`s shoulder, the doorway was empty "Who were you talking to Hanabi-chan?" the girl had a confused frown on her face "Nee-san… she ran off…"_

_

* * *

_

"… The skills…"

* * *

_The three branch Hyuuga members hit the ground hard. Hanabi stood over them wide eyed, realising what she had done "I beat them… I did it!" she smiled happily and turned to her father, the man was practically swelling "Well done Hanabi, you`ve done well… now take a look around…"_

_Hanabi blinked in confusion but did as he asked. "No Hanabi, without turning your head…" Hanabi gaped at him and was about to protest when she realised with a start that she could see what was behind her! "I-i…" _

_Hiashi smiled again "Hai… you've activated your Byakugan, and a year younger than I was when I activated mine, well done" Hanabi just stared at him for a moment, before becoming ecstatic, she kept it down of course, a Hyuuga couldn't be seen to jump up and down like a child._

_She bowed to her father "Thank you father, May I go show nee-san!" she asked close to shaking with excitement. The seven year old left as soon as he nodded to find her sister, moving as fast as she could without moving, giddy with excitement as she called her sisters name._

_But Hinata never came, she was ten years old, and yet to activate her own bloodline, another year and she would be placed into the branch family… it wasn't fair._

_

* * *

_

"… even mother payed her more attention… the day she died she spoke with father first, then Hanabi, she talked with her much longer than she did father… then she died before I could see her, and father wouldn't let anyone in… I didn't see her at all that day…

Then she started taking things away from me… or rather, they were taken by the clan and given too her. When I was ten my room; at eleven she took my place as the Hyuuga heir. And then when I failed the Chunin exams father expelled me from the clan, gave me the caged bird seal, and told me to find an apartment.

She made a small gesture at least, she moved in with me, too keep me company.

A few weeks later Naruto left, on a three year trip with Jiraiya-sama, I missed him so much, and looked forward to him coming back… but when he did my sister did the most horrible thing she had ever done… and the worst part was that she didn't even know she had done it…

… She took Naruto"

* * *

_Naruto smiled happily at the small girl… the one he had literally run over on his first day home, running excitedly through the village. Konohamaru had introduced them the next day as his teammate, they had both been surprised to see each other, and Konohamaru even more shocked that they knew each other._

_He had invited their team for ramen, amazingly his treat, and Hanabi had discovered a liking for ramen rivalling Naruto`s. Konohamaru and udon had left after a while, leaving the two to eat ungodly quantity`s of noodles, albeit Hanabi ate them at a much more dignified pace so as not to embarrass her clan [though that restraint had soon begun to slip when she tried chicken flavour]_

_And with that common interest the two had gotten to know each other, and had met up for ramen almost every day. Now, a week after the boys' mission to rescue the Kazekage had been mostly successful, Naruto and Hanabi had for the first time called it a date._

_Naruto wrapped the smaller girl in his arms; she stood just tall enough to press her face against his chest. Naruto grinned when he heard her sight in content "Goodnight Hana-chan" he whispered, tilting her chin to look at him, and slowly pressed his lips against hers._

_She responded likewise sucking lightly on his lower lip as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, placing his hand on the small of her back. The two lasted several minuets, deepening the kiss before breaking apart for breath._

_When both were again breathing as they should be, Hanabi stood on the tips of her toes to plant a last kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight and running into the house._

"She came through the door with such a happy smile on her face that I completely forgot at the pain she caused me and welcomed my sister home…"

"_Hanabi" _I smiled at her _"How are you, you look really happy…" _she smiled at me too, completely unaware of how much she was going to hurt me… or was she…? _Hanabi giggled "I'm fine Nee-san, and I am happy, I-I was kissed by the guy I like…!" _at first I was happy for her, I smiled, congratulated her, and forced down my jealousy… then I asked her who he was…

"_I think you might know him nee-san, he used to be in your class at the academy? His name`s Naruto… Naruto Uzu..maki…"she began to trail off as she looked at her sister._

Of course I was sad at first, no, I was distraught… but all of a sudden it just turned to anger; I clenched my fist so hard that my palm started bleeding… _"Nee-san…?" she asked confused, then saw the blood dripping from her sisters knuckles "Nee-San!" _

She fell down when I slapped her, leaving a bloody handprint of my damaged palm… and I ran… I came back later but she was gone so I packed my things, I was filled with hate for her, and Naruto too I realised, why hadn't he noticed me, why hadn't he loved me? Why her..?

They met me at the gates, Naruto, Hanabi, my team, even Neji and kurenai-sensei… they tried to stop me, and I was so angry that somehow I had them all on the ground except for Naruto and Hanabi… I kind of regret that, I'm sure kurenai was pregnant.

They chased me when I left, I managed to stay ahead of them until I reached the border, Naruto had dropped behind, I guess Hanabi wanted to talk to me alone… I remember the last thing I said to her…

"_Hanabi… I hate you… and I hate him…! I swear Hanabi… I'll kill you! And one day I'll kill him too… for never noticing me!" _I guess I overreacted a little, but I don't care, that's how I feel, how I found you isn't important, but I want to join you…

Pein watched her intently until he was sure she was finished before glancing to the side of the room where the ruder members of the group [namely Hidan and Kisame] had fallen asleep; he nodded to their partners and the two were smacked awake.

The boy wearing the orange mask was snivelling and obviously crying; he ran towards me and gave me a tight hug "That story was so saaaaad!" he sniffed "Tobi will look after you! Tobi is a good boy!" I sweat dropped, but it did make me feel better that at least one had accepted me.

Pein watched the performance with interest, and almost as if Tobi`s reaction was the final decision, he handed me my hat and cloak before waving to the blonde one, Deidara, who gave me the ring I assumed once belonged to Sasori of the red sand.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Hinata Hyuuga"

**Zandermon: Ok then, the rules [to be honest there aren't many]:**

**Naruto X Hanabi – Hinata X Deidara, Tobi/Madara OR Itachi [i would personally prefer Tobi or Dei] **

Hinata must be teamed up with Deidara to capture Jinchuuriki but she can go with any of the three above.

Hinata must be personally trained by all members of Akatsuki in all areas EXEPT their bloodlines [which means EG: any weirdo who wants Hinata to worship jashin and get a freaky ass weapon be my guest]

Hinata will try to kill both Naruto and her family [including her sister father, and all branch members]

The Akatsuki help her to break the caged bird seal by using the technology and scrolls left behind by Orochimaru to mutate her bloodline [you have complete leeway]

Konan becomes a sort of sister figure

I would like Hinata to have a summon, maybe Itachi`s ravens

LEMONS are acceptable,

And lastly try to use rarely seen or never seen couples [though I think the later would be hard]

Yuri is fine… yaoi is not! [Goes green]

And if you like crossover I would prefer no more than…

The use of characters/powers/weapons from other movies, amine's or books [though all must have new backgrounds, EG: Lightsabres, a legendary chakra weapon: Moka Haruno [Akashiya/ Rosario vampire] human, Sakura`s cousin: or perhaps a bloodline that temporarily steals another's bloodline [Rouge – X-MEN]

And that's about it, again If you decide to write the story Pm me to let me know, Please put the prologue that I wrote as the first chapter and continue from there. As many people as want to can try writing it, it would be interesting to see different versions and please give me a credit [puppy dog eyes]


End file.
